


Heatwave

by SureenInk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureenInk/pseuds/SureenInk
Summary: Shauna and Serena are caught in a heatwave while living in Kalos. Unfortunately, only one air conditioner in the house works, and it's not in the main living room. How will Serena and Shauna pass the time?
Relationships: Sana | Shauna/Serena
Kudos: 6





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission by my friend Xero-j. My commissions are open! I'll write just about anything. It's about $1 USD for every 100 words (essentially, $0.01 per word).

It was a hot day, too hot, in fact. Serena stared at the temperature that was being shown on the television. It was over 100 degrees. She gently waved a paper fan in her face. What we shouldn't do to be able to cool down, even just a little.

Well, the bedroom of her house was cool, since it was the only room the air conditioner was working at the moment. Figures that the main living room air conditioner just had to break today of all days. Serena grumbled. She could sit in her bedroom all day, but she'd be bored out of her mind just sitting on her bed with nothing else to do.

Not that sitting out in the living room roasting while watching television was much better.

"It's too hot..." the younger girl at Serena's side groaned. It was her girlfriend and roommate, Shauna.

"It really is..." Serena responded. "There's got to be something we can do..."

"Nothing... there's nothing... And it's supposed to be like this all day... Even tonight it's going to be hot..."

"Well, it's true that we can't fix the heat... But there's got to be something better we can do than roast in front of the television..."

Shauna grumbled as she rolled onto her side. "The bedroom is the only place that isn't hot... I feel like I just want to go sleep the day away and hope it'll be better tomorrow..."

Serena would probably have giggled at that, but it was too hot to even be happy. "Well, the bedroom isn't a terrible idea... we'd just need something to do..."

"Ah! Don't you have a collection of board games your mother gave you from when you were a kid?" Shauna suddenly announced as she jumped up from the couch.

"I do, but I haven't played them in a long time. I'm not even sure I remember how to play them."

"They usually have instructions, right?" Shauna leaned forward towards Serena. "We can just read them."

"Some of them do." Serena stood to her feet. "Let's go see, I think I put them in the closet."

\---------

Serena pushed a few of her dresses aside, revealing the small mound of board games that sat in the bottom corner of her closet. As she began to pull the games out, she looked them over. Many of the games were in badly damaged boxes with tears and breaks in the corners. Some of the boxes couldn't even be called boxes anymore, as they were just two flat pieces of cardboard that barely contained the contents within. And a select few of them were nothing but a board with a small plastic container that held the game pieces.

Still, despite the conditions of many of the boxes, most of the games still had most - if not all - of their pieces. Unfortunately, the amount of them that still contained their instructions was very slim. Only the ones that had their boxes still in decent condition or better still contained them.

"Well, I've got about four games." Serena set the board games on the bed, regardless of what condition their containers were in. "The rest... I have no idea..."

"You've got like four different versions of chess in here," Shauna remarked as she looked at some of the loose boards. "I mean, you have an entire box here of nothing but chess and checkers pieces." She dumped a small box out onto the floor, scattering both large and small chess pieces and checkers. "I've never even seen these pieces before." She lifted up a set of chess pieces that looked like fantasy figures.

"I think those are from the Zelda chess set."

"And how good are you at chess?" Shauna smirked.

"Decent, why?"

"Play a game with me, then. I love chess. It's like a puzzle game, and I love those kinds of games."

"Well, let's see what we have in the way of pieces." Serena sat down on the floor and began to rummage through the pieces.

It had taken about ten minutes of rummaging and matching pieces together before the two had organized and set aside all the different versions Serena had had. It didn't take long after to set up a board.

Shauna watched Serena's moves carefully, calculating and predicting what Serena was planning. It had taken Shauna only eight moves to get the first checkmate on Serena.

"Wow, you're pretty good at this," Serena spoke up as she sat back from the board.

"Like I said, it's like a puzzle. Everything in the game has a logical step and you just have to know what those steps are."

"Yeah? Let's see you win a second time in a row, then," Serena dared.

"You sure? You didn't do so well last time."

"I'll win this time, no worries!"

Serena and Shauna reset the board and played again. Serena watched Shauna's moves carefully, remembering what she had done in the last match. She would win this time, she had to win this time.

"Checkmate," Shauna announced as she moved her rook.

"Damn it!" Serena shouted. "I thought I had you that time."

"You had me for a moment when you moved your queen to check my king, but that was also your downfall."

"Let's go again."

Shauna could see Serena's competitive side starting to show. Serena hated losing, so much so that every game, pokemon battle, or anything the two did against each other, Serena wouldn't quit until she won.

"Best three out of five, huh?" Shauna asked.

Serena shook her head. "No, this one is serious."

"How so?" Shauna tilted her head in confusion.

"Whoever loses has to do whatever the loser tells them to do."

Shauna blinked in confusion a little. "You sure?"

"Yes."

Serena and Shauna reset the board again, and the two began to play. A pawn was moved here, a bishop there, a rook taking a queen only to be taken by a knight.

"Checkmate," Shauna announced again as she moved her knight into position.

Serena grumbled. How did Shauna do it so easily? She could have sworn she was at least three moves ahead of Shauna, but then suddenly, all her pieces were gone. "How do you win so easily?"

"It's just practice." Shauna sat up and stretched. "So, I guess I win the bet, huh?"

Serena looked away as she folded her arms. "What do you want me to do?"

"Anything I want, right?"

"Yeah."

Shauna smirked. "Take off your shirt."

Serena blushed at that. "W-what?"

"Take off your shirt. You said anything, right?"

Serena was silent for a moment before she reached down to her waist and grabbed the bottom of her tank top. She lifted it up over her head, revealing her breasts.

"Oh, you're not wearing a bra..." Shauna spoke, her face turning red.

"It's too hot for undergarments," Serena remarked. "I mean, I doubt you're wearing one either, right?"

"I suppose you're right..." Shauna covered her chest, as if trying to cover it, despite her shirt covering it. "But wait... no undergarments at all?"

Serena blushed even more red as she nodded.

"Lift up your skirt, let me see."

Serena stood to her feet. Her head turned away from Shauna as she grabbed her skirt and lifted it up to show her bare body beneath. "S-see?"

"Take the skirt off, then."

"Wh-what? But then I'd be naked!" Serena objected.

"You said anything I want, right?"

"Beat me again, then! If you win, I'll get naked. If I win, you have to get naked!"

Shauna blushed at that. If she lost, her own clothes were going to be lost, huh? She had to win then, she didn't have a choice. Not that Serena had won even once, but the challenge of losing her clothes might have made Serena more determined and focused. "Fine."

The two reset the board once more. With each move, Serena could tell that Shauna was nervous. Rook to knight, bishop to pawn, Shauna was starting to slip up. Was it the thought of having to strip if she lost that was so heavily weighing on her mind? Was it making it hard for her to focus?

Pawn to queen, there was no way Shauna would make that kind of mistake normally. She had never left such gaps in her strategy before.

"Checkmate!" Serena shouted as she moved her bishop.

Shauna stared at the board for a long moment. "There's... there's no way... this can't be checkmate..." Her mind ran over every possible position, every possible move. There had to be some way out, some way to not lose.

Shauna toppled her king in defeat. Serena was right, it was checkmate.

Shauna rolled off the bed and onto her feet. Her face burned red as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up. Her chest was quite a bit smaller than Serena's was, but Serena didn't mind. Perhaps it was even that fact that Serena enjoyed, as Serena regularly complained that her own chest was simply too big.

With the shirt off, Shauna grabbed her shorts and slid them down, revealing the pair of plain black panties that were underneath. Her face was burning even hotter and more crimson as Serena looked over her body.

The last part still had to come off, though.

Shauna took in a deep breath, then slid her panties down to reveal the rest of her body. Serena stared at the Shauna's bare, exposed body, her eyes searching every part of her. Serena loved seeing Shauna naked, but she knew Shauna loved seeing her naked even more. The amount of times Shauna had stripped Serena was vastly higher than the reverse, and so she would take the time to really bask in the joy of being the one to strip as opposed to being the stripper.

"You have such a fantastic body," Serena spoke up after a long silence.

"You really think so?" Shauna asked as she looked down at herself. Her body was nothing compared to Serena's, or so she thought.

"I really do."

Shauna stepped close to Serena and set one of her hands up Serena's skirt, resting between her legs. "Show me how much you like it."

Serena shut her eyes and the two moved close and kissed. Serena took no time to move her hand down between Shauna's legs.

Serena's skirt had come off only moments after they had begun to kiss, and the two were in bed sharing an intimate time only a moment later.

As they finished, they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you so much, Serena," Shauna spoke first.

"I love you, too, Shauna." With another kiss, they cuddled and relaxed in the cool bedroom.


End file.
